Y Ellos No Tienen Ni Idea (TRADUCCIÓN)
by TabaCat Stoner
Summary: Bucky esta enamorado de Tony, quien esta seguro de que esta enamorado de Steve. Tony esta enamorado de Tony, y esta bastante seguro mde que esta saliendo con Steve. Steve realmente necesita amigos menos inconscientes.


**Disclaimer:Renunció a la propiedad sobre estos personajes, pertenecen al universo de Marvel. La historia pertenece a Chaotic Demon.** **Yo sólo la traduje al español. Podeis encontrar el link original en mi perfil, id y dejadle vuestro amor.**

 **Y Ellos No Tienen Ni Idea**

(And they dont have a clue)

Steve cerró los ojos y se pellizco el puente de la nariz "por última vez" él dijo a Bucky. "Tony no gusta de mi"

"No aún" dijo Bucky "él definitivamente está interesado en ti"

"No, no lo está" replicó Steve.

Bucky lo ignoró "él siempre está construyendo cosas para ti" él dijo, tecleando con los dedos de su brazo metálico.

"Él construye cosas para todos" respondió Steve.

Bucky continuó imperturbable "él se mantiene comprandote cosas"

"otra vez" dijo Steve "él hace eso por todos"

"Él está siempre mirandote" agregó Bucky.

Steve sacudió su cabeza "Él está siempre mirándote a ti" clarifico "solo sucede que yo estoy cerca"

Bucky suspiró "no entiendo porque no lo invitas a salir"

Steve gimio "Uno"él dijo, elevando uno de sus dedos "No estoy atraído hacia Tony"

"Mentira" dijo Bucky "Todos son atraídos por Tony"

"Dos" continuó Steve, elevando su voz para hacerse escuchar por sobre su amigo "Tony no está atraído por mi"

Bucky sacudió su cabeza en desacuerdo "Mentira otra vez"

"Tres" dijo Steve "Tú estás enamorado de él"

Bucky permaneció sospechosamente tranquilo.

Steve suspiro "No entiendo porque estas tan entusiasmado en tenerme saliendo con el chico del que estas enamorado"

Hubo un largo silencio. "Solo quiero que sea feliz" dijo Bucky miserablemente. Suspiró dramáticamente y comenzó a alejarse, probablemente para ir a deprimirse sobre su vida amorosa.

"Tu sabes" finalizó Steve "Él sería realmente feliz si solo le pidieras salir"

La única respuesta de Bucky fue un encogimiento de hombros.

Steve sacudió su cabeza. "Soy el mejor amigo de un idiota emocional"

::

Steve veía como Tony acariciaba adorablemente la cubierta metálica para el brazo prostetico que recurrentemente ocupaba el espacio de trabajo frente a él. "Podrías solo pedirle salir contigo, ya sabes" apenas resistiendo el impulso de rodar los ojos "Entonces podrías trabajar en el brazo mientras está en él"

Tony se detuvo luciendo culpable antes de darle una extraña mirada. "No te tomaba por el tipo que está de acuerdo con otros emocionando se por tu novio"

"Él no es mi novio" Insistió Steve.

"Claro que lo es" Tony dijo "Ya no son los cuarenta, no tienes que esconderlo"

"No estoy escondiendo nada" dijo Steve suspirando. "¿Por qué están todos tan convencidos de que Bucky y yo estamos juntos?"

Tony lo observó incrédula mente "Asaltaste una base de Hydra por tu cuenta para encontrarlo. Removiste su programación de desactivado. Ustedes chicos son la historia de amor del siglo"

"No" repitió Steve "Realmente no lo somos"

"Él te ama" insistió Tony "Todos pueden verlo"

"Él me ama como a un hermano" Steve trató de aclarar.

Tony volvió al trabajo con el brazo "No entiendo porque quieres mantenerlo en secreto" dijo observando melancólicamente a la pieza de maquinaria "Si Bucky me Amara me aseguraría de que todos lo supieran"

Estuvo en silencio por un momento, como si estuviera imaginando esa misma situación. Sus dedos apretando el brazo de metal antes de devolver sus manos a su regazo. Se volvió hacia Steve con una tímida sonrisa "No tienes de que preocuparte. No le diré a nadie si no estas listo"

Steve tenia la urgencia de gritar.

::

"Verdad o desafío" Sugirió Clint, apuntando a Steve con la mano que sostenía un vaso de alcohol que amenazaba con revalsarse y Steve dio un paso atrás. Él realmente no se sentía cómodo bebiendo hoy, gracias.

Natasha bufó hacia su amigo "¿Realmente piensas que eso va a funcionar?" preguntó ella. Tomó un sorbo de su vodka antes de continuar "Esos dos idiotas seguirán encontrando una manera de malinterpretar todo"

Sam, sentado junto a ella simuló "Te amo, Tony" dijo con voz ronca, Steve lo reconoció como su personificación de Bucky.

"¡Ay de mi!" Natasha suspiro, manteniéndose curiosamente deprimida "Bucky me ama platónicamente"

Clint lo pensó por un momento "Le escribimos a los dos una carta firmada por el otro" Sugirió.

Sam levantó sus manos mientras leía una carta imaginaria "Steve" dijo lastimeramente aún en su voz de Bucky "Creo que accidentalmente me dieron una carta que Tony te escribió a ti. Esta dirigida a mi pero estoy seguro de que en realidad te la enviaba a ti"

"Muy bien, muy bien" dijo Clint. Tomó su teléfono y tanteo en el por un minuto, el brillo de la pantalla iluminando su cara en la oscura habitación "Los encerramos en un armario juntos"dijo finalmente.

Natasha sólo lo observó"¿Si sabes que James tiene super fuerza, cierto? Él puede romper cualquier armario en el que lo pongas"

"No creo que el Internet tenga la respuesta a nuestros problemas" añadió Sam. Clint puso mala cara. Steve suspiro.

::

"Es dulce que ellos se las arreglen para encontrarse mientras hacen esto" dijo Daredevil, haciendo señas hacia Tony y Bucky revisandose mutuamente buscando heridas a una docena de metros más allá "El amor no viene fácil cuando luchas contra super villanos"

"Oh" dijo Steve categóricamente "Ellos no están juntos"

Daredevil estuvo en silencio por un momento, observando a los dos idiotas revisando el uno al otro en medio de los escombros."¿En serio?"

"Si" dijo Steve, cansado.

Daredevil se mantuvo en silencio por otro momento "¿Por qué demonios no?"

Steve rodó los ojos "Desafortunadamente son dos idiotas inseguros quienes piensan que su amor no es correspondido"

"Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado" apunto Daredevil.

Steve suspiro "Lo sé"

"Es tan obvio que están enamorados del otro" hizo una pausa "Incluso un hombre ciego puede verlo"

Steve se encogió de hombros derrotado "Hemos tratado de decirles, pero se rehúsan a escuchar"

A la distancia, Tony frotó su mano sobre el brazo izquierdo de Bucky, buscando algún daño muy severo, Bucky miraba a Tony con la expresión más enamorada que Steve había visto. Estaban tan absortos en el otro que apenas reaccionaron cuando una de las hormigas gigantes, amigas de Scott pasó corriendo.

"Me voy" dijo Daredevil lentamente apuntando con su pulgar a su espalda.

"Recuerda llamar si necesitas cualquier ayuda" le dijo Steve.

Daredevil sacudió su cabeza"Hazme saber cuando esos dos finalmente estén juntos"

::

"Aqui" le dijo Tony a Steve, empujando un par de pedazo de papel hacia su cara, Steve párpadeo a ellos antes de tomarlos de la mano del hombre.

"¿Qué son estos?" preguntó Steve, parecían mucho unos... "¿Boletos?"

Tony asintió "Para el museo de ciencia"

Steve lo observó "Okay ¿Por qué me estas dando estos?" Él los sacudió un poco, esperando encontrar alguna pista.

"Pensé que a Bucky le gustaría ir" fue la respuesta.

"Le gustaría" confirmo Steve, trato de regresar los boletos, pero Tony se rehusó a tomarlos. Steve estrecho sus ojos al otro hombre "Tony" comenzó exasperadamente "¿Por qué me estas dando estos boletos?"

Tony lo observó con una seria expresión. "Hemos estado tan ocupados últimamente que Bucky y tú no han tenido realmente el tiempo para ustedes. Deberían salir, tomarse el día. El resto de nosotros podemos manejar lo que sea que venga"

"Tu sabes" dijo Steve, luchando con el impuso de rodar los ojos "Por mucho que a Bucky le gustaría ir al museo de ciencia, le gustaría muchísimo más si él fuera contigo"

Tony bufó "Seguro" dijo "Te creo completamente" hubo una pausa "Solo avisame cuando vayan a su cita, así me aseguro que los demás estén disponible por si un super villano viene a romper las cosas" él miro alrededor por un momento como si no estuviera completamente seguro de que hacer antes de asentir avergonzado y retirarse.

Steve aún sostenía los boletos. Observó el techo y sacudió la cabeza. Idiotas. Los dos.

::

Tony había acertado en algo. Bucky realmente disfruto el museo,él corrio de exhibición a exhibición, jugando con todo lo que pudo llegar a sus manos. Solo se calmo ante un grupo de niños que observaban una exhibición, e incluso entonces estaba prácticamente vibrando,mientras esperaba a que ellos terminarán. Steve no pudo evitar sonreír; si había algo que Bucky amaba más que a la ciencia era la ciencia que podía tocar.

"Esta fue una buena idea" declaró Bucky sentándose junto a Steve. Ellos esperaban a que un grupo escolar terminara con una de las exhibiciones así Bucky podría verla antes de irse.

Steve canturreo "Fue idea de Tony la verdad. Incluso compró los boletos"

Bucky lo observó horrorizado "¿Por qué estoy aquí contigo entonces?" demandó " Si Tony compró boletos para los dos, deberías haber venido con él"

"Él no quería venir conmigo" refutó Steve "Él quería que yo viniera contigo"

Bucky le frunció el ceño, molesto "No tienes que mentirme"

"No estoy mintiendo" le dijo Steve "Él me dijo específicamente que obtuvo los boletos porque pensó que te gustarían"

Fue casi divertido la manera en que la cara de Bucky se ruborizo "¿Eso dijo?" preguntó con incredulidad "¿Por qué él haría eso por mí?"

Steve bufo "Porque está desesperanzadoramente enamorado de ti"

Bucky lo golpeó en el hombro. Estuvo en silencio un momento "Me alegra que este alentando nos a pasar tiempo juntos. Se que seremos amigos incluso después de que lo hagan oficial y estén juntos, pero odiaria que las cosas se pusieran vergonzosas" Se apresuró hasta la ahora vacía exhibición antes de que Steve pudiera replicar.

Por su parte Steve cerró sus ojos y tomó unos pequeños y profundos respiros. No venía al caso hacer una escena aquí.

::

"Yo tomaré la izquierda" ofreció Jessica. Steve asintió en acuerdo y ambos se movieron. El pobre tonto se fue volando. Steve se encogió de hombros ante la abolladura que dejó el matón en el muro, pero por lo demás parecía relativamente despreocupante. Aún están respirando" dijo ella a su mirada inquisitiva "Estarán bien. Probablemente"

Steve tanteo su teléfono en los pantalones vagamente mientras consideraba llamar una ambulancia, por si acaso. Echó un vistazo al área para ver cómo les iba a Tony y a Bucky. No necesitaba preocuparse, los dos estaban despachando a los gamberros con mínimo esfuerzo, espalda contra espalda. Podría haber sido impresionante si no fuera tan frustrante.

Sólo un momento después todos los asaltantes habían sido vencidos, y Tony y Bucky se habían unido a Steve y Jessica, sonriendose entre ellos entre tanto.

Ninguno de los matones se estaba moviendo. Steve sacó su teléfono del bolsillo "Estoy llamando una ambulancia" dijo. Tenía el presentimiento de que a los cuatro se les había pasado la mano en el trabajo.

Jessica se encogió de hombros "Como gustes" le dijo. Volviéndose a los otros dos, dijo "Los veo luego enamorados"

La reacción fue inmediata "No estamos juntos" dijo Tony bruscamente y demasiado alto, alternando rápidamente su mirada entre Steve y Bucky.

"Seee" agregó Bucky con voz trémula "Claro que no ¿por que lo estaríamos?"

Tony forzó una sonrisa falsa "¿Verdad?" agregó "Eso sería ridículo"

Bucky pareció encogerse levemente. "Difinitivamente" agregó.

"Por favor diga la naturaleza de su emergencia" dijo la operadora a través del teléfono de Steve. Steve suspiro y comenzó a explicar la necesidad del servicio médico.

Jessica rodó los ojos "Okay" dijo lentamente "¿Se dan cuenta de que en realidad no me interesa cierto?"

Los dos, Tony y Bucky cayeron al silencio. No podían ver al otro. Steve suspiro otra vez.

::

Clint tapeaba furiosamente en su teléfono. "Vamos TV Tropes" suplico "No me falles ahora"

Sam sacudio la cabeza "Eso no va a Ayudar" dijo. Clint lo ignoro, volteó hacia Rodhy "¿Tú tienes alguna idea?"

Rodhes suspiro y tomo de su vibrante y colorido trago. "Como lo veo" comunico a los Vengadores reunidos "Es que ambos están convencidos de que nadie puede quererlos. Ese es un gran problema. Están asustados de intentar algo más porque se sienten demasiado afortunados de incluso ser amigos" jugueteo con la pequeña sombrilla que tenía su vaso y frunció el ceño "Tony hace esto en cada relación"

"No parecía tener ese problema con Pepper" dijo Natasha.

Rodhy sólo la miro "Date cuenta que ellos no comenzaron a salir sino hasta que la Expo estalló. Después de que Tony se asegurara de que no estaba muriendo"

Natasha parpadeo hacia él. Steve estaba seguro de que ella estaba sorprendida.

"Yo" anuncio Vision "He hecho algunas investigaciones que pienso podrían ser de ayuda en esta situación"

Junto a él Wanda cerro los ojos "No creo que las novelas románticas sean muy certeras" le dijo.

Vision parecía confundido con esa idea "¿Por qué las llamarían novelas románticas sino puedes aprender sobre el romance leyéndolas?"

"Hay más en la vida que lo certero" dijo Clint, los ojos aún puestos en la pequeña pantalla frente a él.

"Tú viniste a hablar" Natasha bufo.

Clint finalmente bajó el teléfono y le sacó la lengua. "Podríamos hacerlos compartir cama" sugirió.

"¿Por qué no guardas eso para cuando estemos de verdad desesperados?" dijo Steve. No estaba seguro de que eso fuese a terminar bien.

::

Bucky suspiro. Cuando Steve no reaccionó, él suspiro otra vez, más fuerte.

Steve rodó los ojos "¿Qué pasa, Bucky?"

Bucky suspiro una vez más, desde donde estaba tumbado en el sofá. "No se que darle a Tony para su cumpleaños" dijo.

"¿No tienes ninguna idea?" preguntó Steve "Lo has estado pensando por meses"

"Nada de lo que puedo pensar es lo suficientemente bueno" Bucky volvió a suspirar "Él merece sólo lo mejor, pero él ya tiene todo lo mejor ¿que se supone que le daré?"

Steve se encogió de hombros "Según Pepper, los mejores regalos son los que las personas quieren pero nunca podrían obtener por si mismas".

"Huh" dijo Bucky "Okay, ¿Pero que querría que no es capaz de obtener por si mismo?"

"Siempre puedes poner un lazo alrededor de tu cuello y regalarte a ti mismo" sugirió Steve. Bucky le dio una mala mirada, Steve rodó los ojos. "Podrías hacerle algo" sugirió "Eso podría ser mejor que lo que sea que pudieras comprar"

Bucky lo pensó un momento. "No es una mala idea" dijo finalmente. Se sonrojo y se fue, presumiblemente a maquinar su obra maestra.

"Esto va a terminar bien" le dijo Steve a la habitación vacía. Él tendría que ir a asegurarse de que Bucky no le prendiera fuego a nada ¿cierto?.

::

Loki realmente necesitaba dejar de vestirse en negro y dorado si quería mezclarse. No importaba que hoy viniera con curvas deportivas que en generalmente no tenía, y un muy corto vestido. El color lo hacia lucir como si estuviera puesto para quitárselo.

"¿Tengo que llamar a Thor?" pregunto Steve aproximándose a la mesa en la que el dios estaba sentado. Loki deslizó sus gafas de sol hacia abajo del puente de su nariz y lo observó por encima de ellas, una ceja levantada. Steve se sentó en una silla vacía y tanteo sus bolsillos para asegurarse de tener su teléfono.

"Mi hermano no tiene derecho a intervenir en mi vida amorosa" Loki Revatio. "No tengo intención de causar problemas"

Steve se recostó en su silla "¿De verdad?" dijo escépticamente.

La sonrisa de Loki era muy brillante "De verdad, de verdad"

"Entonces no estás tratando de hacer nada malvado o causarle problemas a los Vengadores"

Loki jadeo "No puedo creerlo, Capitán" dijo un poquito demasiado dramáticamente "Pensar que podría acusarme de esa clase de cosas cuando solo estoy buscando un poco de compañía. No tengo intención de entrometerme con su pequeño equipo"

Steve no dijo nada. Solo observó al dios con una ceja arqueada. Él podía esperar a que saliera, después de unos momentos la paciencia de Steve fue recompensada. "Es difícilmente mi culpa si mi búsqueda de amor puede interferir en una relación cerca suyo"

"¿Estas hablando de Tony y Bucky?"preguntó Steve

Loki rodó los ojos "Eso creo que dije"

"Porque si es así" dijo Steve casualmente "Puedes ir directo a ello. No estarías interfiriendo para nada"

Loki parpadeo "¿Qué?"

"Ellos no están juntos" dijo Steve, estaba disfrutando la estupefacta expresión en el rostro de Loki.

"¿Qué?" repitió Loki.

Steve se encogió de hombros "Lo sé"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Loki por tercera vez.

::

"Todos están ocupados" dijo Tony mientras iba y venía por la habitación "La fiesta es esta noche y necesito una cita"

Steve sabia de hecho de que el resto del equipo no estaba de verdad ocupado, pero no se lo iba a decir a Tony. "Bucky esta libre" dijo en vez.

Tony lo miro con ojos grandes "No puedo llevar a Bucky" dijo "¿Tienes idea de cuanto me mataría Pepper si los valores caen? Un montón. Ella me mataría un montón. No podemos permitir tener gente pensando que quiero separar al Capitán América del amor de su vida"

"Nadie va a pensar que eres un rompe hogares porque no estamos juntos" Tony le bufo en incredulidad "Y si alguien lo creyera, solo diles que estoy bien con ello. Problema resuelto".

Aparentemente Tony no se lo compró. Él solo sacudió su cabeza a Steve y reanudó su ir y venir "Tienes que verlo todo bien vestido" Steve ofreció. Tony se congeló e hizo un extraño sonido como gimoteo.

"No puedo" se lamento Tony después de un momento.

Steve suspiro "¿Viernes?" preguntó "¿Puedes preguntarle a Bucky si iría con Tony a la gala de esta noche?"

Tony se congeló y lo observó con horror. Steve retrocedió inocentemente. Después de un momento, Viernes respondió "Bucky dice que irá con el jefe"

Tony comenzó a respirar rápidamente. Steve le palmeo un hombro. "Buena suerte esta noche" dijo "De primera mano se que la necesitan"

::

"¿Tú de verdad hiciste que fueran juntos a la gala?" preguntó Sam, impresionado.

"Relación falsa" dijo Clint, asintiendo sabiamente "Sabía que escuchabas mis ideas, Cap"

Scott sacudió su cabeza "¿Como es eso una relación falsa?" preguntó "Steve dijo que ellos van a decirle a quien sea que pregunte que Steve estaba bien con ello"

Clint frunció el ceño y apuntó con un dedo al hombre "Es por esto que no te invitamos a hacer cosas con nosotros" dijo. Scott jadeo ofendido. Hope rodó los ojos a ambos.

Natasha suspiro "Sabes que ellos volverán aún más enamorados y aún inconscientes de los sentimientos del otro"

"Lo sé" gimio Steve.

"Yo podría hacer una poción de amor" ofreció Loki.

"Ellos ya se aman" dijo Clint en tono burlón "¿Como se supone que una poción de amor ayudara?" dio una mala mirada a Loki, quien lo miro de vuelta igual.

Thor no pareció darse cuenta "¿Una poción de la verdad?" sugirió "Loki a tenido éxito con ello antes"

Clint barajó la idea, entonces Steve pensó que era mejor cortar de raíz "¿De verdad crees que darle una poción de la verdad a gente que maneja información clasificada y confidencial es una buena idea?"

El rostro de Clint se avinagro, pero ahora Loki parecía entusiasmado. "No" le dijo Steve. Loki levantó una ceja en desafío. "No" repitió Steve.

::

Steve hecho una ojeada al periódico la mañana siguiente y mordió su labio. "Oops" dijo en voz alta.

"¿Oops?" repitió Tony "¿Oops? ¡Ellos piensan que Bucky y yo estamos saliendo!" se sentó en una silla vacía y enterró su rostro en sus manos.

Steve creyo que era un poco demasiado dramático "No es tan malo" protesto.

"Claro que es malo" dijo Tony "Esto solo hará todo más difícil" suspiró.

"Realmente no es la gran cosa" le dijo Steve.

"Trate de decirles que no estamos juntos, pero no me creyeron" le dijo Tony.

Rodó los ojos "Me preguntó porqué" dijo Steve con sequedad.

"Puedo tratar de hablarles otra vez" ofreció Tony. Él estaba casi rogando en este momento. "Puedo hacer una declaración legal"

"Tony" dijo Steve. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Tony. "No me importa si la gente cree que Bucky y tu están saliendo"

Tony lo observó con esos grandes ojos suyos. Apretó las manos de Steve entre las suyas. "No te mereces esto" dijo "No mereces tener que esconder tu amor. Me asegurare de que todos sepan la verdad" acaricio las manos de Steve y se levantó de su asiento.

Steve observó a Tony dejar la habitación. "Oops" dijo una vez más.

::

A Steve le gustaba Pepper, de verdad. Solo sucedía que ella era también muy escalofriante. Entonces cuando el teléfono de Steve sonó anunciando que Pepper Potts lo estaba llamando, estaba perfectamente justificada la cantidad de terror que estaba sintiendo.

"¿Por qué Tony está intentando hacer que el departamento legal escriba una declaración a la prensa sobre tu estado sentimental?" preguntó ella sin preámbulos.

Steve trago "Porque está convencido que Bucky y yo estamos saliendo y no escucha cuando le digo lo contrario" le dijo.

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea. "Oh por dios" dijo ella finalmente "por supuesto que esto está pasando" suspiró "¿Por qué Bucky no se lo ha aclarado?"

"Estoy muy seguro de que él no lo sabe" dijo Steve. "Honestamente. He estado un poco ocupado tratando de convencer a Bucky de pedirle salir a Tony. No ha funcionado obviamente"

"Obviamente" Pepper repitió.

"Tony cree que Bucky y yo somos la historia de amor del siglo" dijo Steve, no sabía porque, pero se sentía inclinado a explicar la situación. Realmente no quería que Pepper se decepcionara de él.

Pepper suspiró "Lo sé"

"No he hecho nada para apoyar esa idea"

"Lo sé" respondió Pepper.

"Sólo quiero que los dos sean felices y estén juntos"

"Steve" dijo Pepper "Lo sé"

::

"¿Crees que Tony me odia?" preguntó Bucky. Observaba desamparadamente al periódico frente a él.

Steve le frunció el ceño "Tony no podría odiarte incluso si tú intentarás que lo hiciera" le dijo Steve.

"Pero esto puede arruinar sus oportunidades contigo" replicó Bucky. Sus ojos sin apartarse de la fotografía que ocupaba gran parte de la página. Steve la miro otra vez. Bucky en la fotografía observaba a Tony con absoluta adoración, del tipo que es evidente para todo el que la viera. Steve estaba seguro que Bucky no se había percatado de que Tony lo miraba a él con la misma expresión.

Steve suspiró "No hay nada entre Tony y yo" le dijo a su amigo otra vez "nunca lo habrá. Su cabeza va sobre ruedas por ti"

"Es lindo de tu parte querer hacerme sentir mejor" le dijo Bucky "no necesitas mentir. Además ¿Por qué Tony me amaría?"

"¿Por qué no lo haría?" preguntó Steve.

Bucky entrecerro los ojos para verlo "Por muchas razones" dijo "Soy un desastre. Puedo darte ejemplos si realmente los quieres"

Steve lo ignoro "Cualquiera sería afortunado de tenerte" dijo a su amigo.

"Seguro" suspiró Bucky "Definitivamente"

::

"Podríamos hacer tener un matrimonio accidental" intentó Clint.

Natasha sacudió su cabeza "En las noticias los tomaron por una pareja y están así de molestos. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si las noticias dicen que son una pareja legal?"

Clint suspiró "Nunca pensé que esto me pasaría a mí" dijo "nunca creí que TV Tropes me defraudaria"

Sam dio palmaditas en su espalda "Ya, ya" dijo distraídamente "Dejalo salir"

Steve descanso su mentón en sus brazos cruzados. Tenía que haber una manera de arreglar esto. Tenía que.

::

Tener a Spiderman cayendo por la ventana de su habitación era algo que sin duda Steve no había anticipado. "Hola" dijo desconcertado.

Spiderman párpadeo hacia él "Oh" dijo "creo que tengo la ventana equivocada"

Steve bufo "Probablemente" extendió una mano para ayudar al otro super héroe a pararse "¿A quien buscabas?" preguntó una vez que ambos estuvieron sobre sus pies.

"Señor Stark" dijo el héroe enmascarado. "Quiero decir, Tony. Estaba esperando algún consejo"

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó Steve.

Spiderman se balanceo de pie a pie avergonzado. "Está esta chica" dijo, solo para cortarse "Está esta chica y quiero invitarla a salir, pero no se exactamente como"

Steve lo observó "¿Quieres preguntar a Tony por ayuda con tu vida amorosa?"

"Él parece saber lo que hace ¿sabe?" le dijo Spiderman.

Steve sacudió su cabeza "No. Sólo, no. Tony es la última persona a la que deberías preguntarle por consejo romántico"

Spiderman inclino su cabeza ligeramente y los ojos de la máscara se estrecharon. "Okay" dijo lentamente "¿Bucky, entonces?"

Steve intentó retener la carcajada, de verdad intentó, pero estaba bastante seguro que no lo lograría. "No" dijo.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Spiderman, frustrado "Ellos siempre parecen tan felices juntos"

"Ellos no están juntos" le dijo al niño "Están tan ocupados languideciendo de amor por el otro que no se dan cuenta que su amor es correspondido"

Spiderman no se movio "Oh" él dijo.

"Sip" concedió Steve.

Los hombros de Spiderman cayeron. "¿A quien se supone que voy a pedir consejo ahora?"gimoteo.

Steve coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho" Encuentra algo que creas en lo que se divertirán juntos"dijo "preguntale si quiere ir y hacerlo contigo. Asegúrate de que ella sepa que es una cita. Acepta cualquier respuesta que te dé, incluso si no te gusta. Así le pides salir a alguien"

Steve palmeo sus hombros brevemente antes de dejar ir al niño. "Puedes salir por mi ventana ahora" le dijo.

"Okay" dijo Spiderman una vez más. Se movio para saltar fuera de la ventana "Gracias, señor, Capitán América, señor. Lo veo después" Con un saltito, se había ido.

::

Natasha le levantó una ceja "¿Tú diste consejo a Spiderman sobre cómo pedirle salir a alguien?" preguntó ella incrédulamente "¿Tú?"

Steve le frunció el ceño "Solo porque no he pedido a un montón de gente salir, no significa que soy malo en ello" le dijo "Solo no estoy interesado en nadie justo ahora"

Natasha estrecho sus ojos para observarlo.

"Deberías intentar esa línea con alguien que no te conociera desde pequeño" Bucky dijo.

"Él quería preguntar a ti y a Tony por consejo romántico" Revatio Steve. Las cejas de Bucky se fruncieron en confusion.

El rostro de Natasha cayó. "Oh" dijo ella "buen trabajo entonces"

"Sep" concordo Clint "¿Pueden siquiera imaginarlo?"

Tony le fruncio el ceño "¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Déjenme decirles, soy muy bueno en el romance"

Sam bufo dentro de su taza.

"Steve es terrible en eso" concedió Bucky "Él realmente pensaba que fondue era un código para sexo"

Steve empujó a su amigo suavemente "Como si realmente supieras en ese entonces que era fondue"

Bucky lo ignoro "Estaba tan ocupado babeando por Peggy que solo la beso una vez"

"Al menos yo realmente he besado a la persona de la que estaba enamorado" le dijo Steve. Bucky se sonrojo y aparto la mirada.

Tony miro entre los dos con el ceño fruncido "¿De qué están hablando ustedes?" preguntó.

Steve volteo su cabeza para mirar a Tony, considerándolo por unos momentos "Bucky" dijo, sus ojos nunca abandonando al genio.

"¿Si?" murmuró Bucky.

"¿Sabias que Tony piensa que somos una pareja?" él estaba demasiado ocupado observando a Tony para mirar a Bucky, pero podía oír a su amigo atragandose.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Bucky "¿Por qué pensarías eso?"

Tony lo miro con confusión "¿Porque lo son?" dijo "Es muy obvio"

"No así" le dijo Bucky. Steve cambio su enfoque a Bucky, él lucia positivamente en pánico "Nosotros de verdad, de verdad que no" sus ojos se estrecharon "¿Es por eso que no le has pedido salir a Steve?, ¿Por qué crees que sale conmigo?"

Tony párpadeo "¿Por qué infiernos le pediría salir a Steve?"

Bucky lo miro fijamente "Porque estas enamorado de él" dijo a Tony.

"No, no lo estoy" dijo Tony, sacudiendo su cabeza "Tú estas enamorado de él"

"Ew" dijo Bucky. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras los dos observaban fijamente al otro. Al rededor de la mesa el resto del equipo miraba el espectáculo con grandes ojos.

"Alguien debería hacer palomitas" murmuró Clint. Hubo un golpe sordo y el arquero se encogió. Steve estaba bastante seguro de que fue Natasha golpeandolo.

"¿No estás en una relación con Steve?" preguntó Tony. Su voz muy calmada y sus ojos muy abiertos.

"Por supuesto que no" respondió Bucky "¿Tú no estás enamorado de él?"

"Estoy enamorado de ti" le dijo Tony.

Los ojos de Bucky crecieron más "Estoy enamorado de ti, también" él dijo. Una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro. La boca de Tony se curvo en respuesta.

Steve se relajo en su silla "Finalmente" dijo. Sam dejó salir una risita. Ninguno, Tony o Bucky parecía notar nada aparte de ellos dos. "Creo que es tiempo de salir. Estoy muy seguro que estos dos necesitan algo de privacidad"

Sam asintió y se levanto. Natasha se unió a él. "Yo sigo comiendo" se quejo Clint.

"Solo llevalo contigo" Sam le dijo "De verdad"

Clint gruñó, pero levantó su plato.

"Viernes" Steve preguntó mientras el grupo desfilaba fuera de la habitación. "¿Puedes advertir a quien intente venir a la cocina de lo que están interrumpiendo?"

"Hecho" respondió la IA.

"Bien" dijo Steve sacando su teléfono del bolsillo.

"¿A quien estas llamando?" Le pregunto Sam.

Steve tarareo "Estoy seguro de que Pepper y Rodhes quieren saber que Tony ya no está atascado tras Bucky" él dijo "Y Daredevil quería que lo llamara cuando estos dos finalmente se juntaran" él observó tras si a la puerta semi abierta. Tony y Bucky seguían estúpidamente sonriendo al otro, aunque se las habían arreglado para entrelazar sus manos. Steve estaba seguro que ignoraban el éxodo de sus compañeros de equipo.

Sintió una sonrisa formarse en su propio rostro mientras los miraba. Él tomó suavemente la puerta y la cerró con un click. Él podría molestarlos sobre esto luego, decidió. Por ahora, dejaría que estuvieran solos.


End file.
